La cara oculta del arte
by Nuegenki
Summary: En als clases de filosofía de Pain todos descubren el secreto oculto de Deidara ¿ Cual será el misterio?


EL ARTE DE DEIDARA

Los alumnos se sentaron todos alrededor del profesor de Filosofía. Pain se ajustó las gafas y abrió el libro.

-Chicos, hoy nos toca impartir las clases que tratan sobre los dichos. Abran sus libros por la página trescientos trece.- Dijo Pain seriamente mientras se sentaba frente a sus alumnos. Los integrantes de Akatsuki se miraban unos a otros y con pereza abrían sus respectivos libros mientras se preguntaban por que Pain les estaba torturando con este tipo de cosas. De entre todos ellos, había uno que estaba realmente entusiasmado con las lecciones de su maestro. Deidara prestaba atención mientras se acomodaba en su sitio.

-Bueno, el primer ejemplo de un dicho lo tenemos en la parte superior de esta misma página y dice así: "Todo es relativo". El siguiente ejemplo lo vemos en la otra página este dice: "Nada es imposible" y por último, pero no menos importante está el que dice "La unión hace la fuerza". Pues bien, con estas frases quiero que hagáis una pequeña exposición explicándome un contexto o una situación de como los usaríais.- Todos bostezaron y se estiraron. Primero comenzó Itachi. Tras decir unas pocas palabras se sentó otra vez en su sitio. Luego le llegó el turno a Tobi. Este tartamudeo y por culpa de los nervios no pudo decir nada. Siguió Kisame, que lo único que hizo fue recoger su espada y salir de la cueva mientras se estiraba, pasando absolutamente de todo. Llegó el turno de Sasori que lo único que hizo fue mirar a Pain con cara de pocos amigos. Kazuzu se limitó a lamer un billete para comprobar que era verdadero.

-¿Cuanto me vas a pagar si te respondo?- Dijo Kazuzu.

-Ni un céntimo.- Respondió Pain secamente y pasó al siguiente. Hidan suspiró y con un tono serio expuso sus ideas.

Por último le tocaba a Deidara. El rubio carraspeó tres veces y miró de forma provocativa a su profesor.

-"Todo es relativo", si me dices que mis brazos son largos y gruesos yo te contestaría : "Todo es relativo"....- Deidara emocionado se puso en pie y continuó exponiendo su explicación.- Si me dijeras que es imposible que yo sea tu seme esta noche, yo te contestaría: " Nada es imposible". Y sabes, lo mejor de todo es, que si te llegaras a casar conmigo nuestra unión haría la fuerza.- Una vez terminado el discurso la cueva se quedó en silencio. Pain enarcó una ceja y miró severamente a los ojos azules de Deidara, que aun seguían brillando de la emoción, mientras se quitaba las gafas y las depositaba con cuidado sobre la mesa. Tras unos minutos de puro silencio todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Konan que estaba ordenando unos papeles al fondo de la cueva, también escuchó la exposición del pelirrubio y ésta, también comenzó a reírse. Deidara refunfuñando se sentó en su sitio.

-Y que más dará, que por una vez que sea seme no va a pasar nada ¿no?- Decía Deidara malhumorado.

-Si tu fueras seme de nuestro líder creo que tendríamos que ir a recoger sus pedazos desperdigados por todo el globo terráqueo.- Dijo Tobi con timidez mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿Y ahora a que viene eso mequetrefe?- Dijo Deidara mientras le cogía del cuello con suavidad como lo solía hacer.

-Porque tu eres mi seme y la "fuerza" que me metes por ahí dentro es... tan...- Tobi se ruborizó y todos se quedaron en silencio mientras una gotita resbalaba por sus mejillas. Deidara se puso rojísimo y apretó un poco mas fuerte el cuello de su compañero mientras le susurraba al oído: "Pero como se te ocurre decir en alto lo de mis consoladores de arcilla C2".

-Porque la última vez que me metiste uno... exploté de placer.- Susurraba tobi mientras se reia bajito, de forma pervertida.

-Imbécil, aquello fue un incidente ya te dije que fue sin querer. Es que en ese momento no me paré a pensar que te había metido un consolador de arcilla C4 KARURA y... bueno espero que todavía puedas realizar tus necesidades con éxito.- Dijo Deidara muy bajito mientras se ponía mas rojo.

-Si sempai, todavía puedo seguir metiéndome más de esos cuando estas fuera haciendo misiones con Sasori.

-Pero serás... no me refería a ese tipo de necesidades.- Deidara le apretó mas fuerte, mientras le jalaba del pelo y su rostro casi pasaba al color morado. Todos los que estaban allí presentes miraban y escuchaban el espectáculo con caras alargadas mientras un sudor frío recorría sus frentes. Ahora habían descubierto el otro lado del arte explosivo de Deidara.


End file.
